


31. party

by bruises



Series: tumblr drabbles [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Party, Rave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to paint your body,” Isaac says, a smirk on his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	31. party

**Author's Note:**

> from [this list.](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/post/134629099165/send-me-a-ship-a-word-and-ill-write-you-a-fic)

“I want to paint your body,” Isaac says, a smirk on his lips.

Scott’s eyes widen. “You want to paint my body?”

“Yeah,” Isaac gulps. “If that’s alright.”

“Of course it’s alright,” Scott smiles, his eyes crinkle at the sides. “Can I paint you too?”

Isaac blushes and nods. He turns around to pick up a paintbrush and some paints, and when he turns around Scott is shirtless and the lights from the rave are dancing on his skin. 

Scott takes the paints from Isaac and looks down at his shirt, so Isaac promptly takes it off and Scott hands the paints back. 

If Isaac’s being honest, he doesn’t know what to paint. He finds himself drawing a flower and when Scott looks down at the glowing flower on his chest, he laughs.

“Do you want me to draw something else? I think there’s baby wipes over there,” Isaac says, worried that Scott will think his drawing is silly.

Scott shakes his head and leans forward to kiss Isaac. “It looks good, I like it.”

With a small smile, Isaac hands the paints over to Scott and lets him paint.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
